OS: Et après ?
by Gwen who
Summary: Clarke voit Bellamy revenir à Sanctum sans Octavia mais avec une inconnue après avoir eu un mauvais pressentiment en voyant l'anomalie grossir. L'inconnue lui apporte un espoir qu'elle croyait perdu. Et si c'était l'occasion d'enfin vivre? Et après ? Après ça, qu'est ce qui se passe? Se passe après le 6x13, risque de Spoilers. Bellarke bien entendu !


**Coucou à toutes ! **

**Voici un OS qui me trotte dans la tête depuis l'épisode final de la saison 6 alors SPOILERS ! **

**Je ne sais pas si comme moi, la fin de l'épisode vous a laissé plein de question et assez dans le flou, quoiqu'il en est, j'ai décidé d'écrire ma version de la fin de l'épisode 6x13 et du début de la saison 7 qui reprendra tout de suite après le final. **

**Tout est du point de vue de Clarke et il existe peut-être des incohérences avec ce qui a été dit dans la série mais c'est ce que j'aimerais voir à l'écran. C'est bien sûr du Bellarke, mais j'ai bien traité Echo, ne vous en faites pas ! **

**Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon, nous aurions du Bellarke ! **

**Cet OS n'a été relu que par ma personne alors d'avance, désolée pour les fautes. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Sept jours depuis que nous sommes arrivés sur cette nouvelle planète, enﬁn nous sommes plutôt sur la lune même si je ne vois ou ne sens de différences. Je crois que ce sont les sept plus long jours de ma vie, même à notre arrivée sur Terre avec les 100, nous avions moins a gérer, moins de drame, même lorsque j'étais enfermée dans le labo de Becca, souffrant de martyr de mes brûlures, les jours me paraissaient moins longs. Non, vraiment cette nouvelle planète aux allures de paradis nous a tous brisé, plus que la Terre ou l'espace de l'avait jamais fait.

Pour commencer, Murphy a failli mourir et même si ça me tue de l'admettre, je l'apprécie; il est avec Octavia, Miller et moi, les derniers des 100 encore en vie, même si Bellamy en fait aussi parti tout compte fait. Ça m'a fait un choc de voir Murphy, le corps inanimé au bord de cette mare. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme un insecte increvable, un cafard qui continue de vivre même décapité.

Murphy n'est pas le premier à mourir ici, Shaw s'est sacriﬁé pour que nous puissions tous survivre et ce qui a eu pour conséquence que Raven me déteste encore plus, je ne savais pas que c'était possible.

Puis la découverte des Prime, de ce qu'il faisaient aux Nightblood comme Madi et moi, le vol de mon corps par Joséphine, mon combat mental contre elle, ma presque mort, la presque mort de Madi. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais géré sans l'aide de Bellamy. Bellamy qui est toujours là pour moi, quoiqu'il arrive. Il est ma constante , mon pilier et une personne plus qu'importante et indispensable à mes yeux. Il m'a sauvé, au propre comme au ﬁguré.

C'est lui le véritable héros, c'est toujours lui.

Puis la perte de ma mère. Notre relation n'a pas toujours été calme ou apaisante, mais elle était le seul parent encore en vie et voir Simone se jouer de moi, me faire croire qu'elle était Abby. J'ai toujours trouvé Simone cruelle, mais a ce point ? Et puis devoir faire ﬂotter ma mère, son corps tout du moins, comme j'avais dû assister à la ﬂottaison de mon père... Heureusement que Madi m'est revenue, grâce à Jackson, à Raven et quelque part, grâce à ma mère qui s'est sacriﬁée pour elle.

Si Abby ne s'était pas injectée la solution, j'aurais perdu ma ﬁlle, mais en le faisant, j'ai perdu ma mère.

Heureusement que Bellamy est là , il me réconforte et je me rends compte que je suis amoureuse de lui mais c'est trop tard, il est avec Echo et si il est heureux alors je le suis pour lui. Malgré cela, je n'arrive pas à oublier la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes alors qu'il me réanimait. C'est assez ﬂou mais je m'en souviens cependant je ne peux pas le lui dire. Et dire que c'est en tentant d'oublier Bellamy que j'ai failli causé ma perte en me jetant droit dans les ﬁlets de ce médecin et dès le deuxième soir, je me dégoûte.

-Clarke, il y a soucis au camp près de l'anomalie, m'appelle Miller en me montrant l'anomalie qui grossie au loin.

Je le regarde, inquiète. Gabriel, Octavia, Echo et Bellamy sont là bas. J'aurais voulu les accompagner dans leur expédition mais Madi est encore assez faible à cause de ses prélèvements de moelle osseuse mais aussi a cause de son combat contre Seiheda. Je reste près d'elle avec Gaia, Indra et Raven, tentant de savoir où il est parti et si il va revenir. Ma ﬁlle a

besoin de moi et je ne peux pas l'abandonner encore une fois.

-Bellamy et les autres sauront faire face, je lui réponds alors qu'il retourne aider Jackson dans la prise en charge des blessés.

Tout ça a cause des Prime qui avaient peur et qui ont lancé la toxine rouge dans l'air aﬁn que ces pauvres personnes continuent de les prendre pour des Dieux. Je préférerais les Natifs lors de notre arrivée sur Terre.

-Tu es certaine ? Me demande Niaylah. Nous pouvons veiller sur Madi avec Indra et Gaia.

-Oui, je réponds la gorge nouée avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Ce mauvais pressentiment se conﬁrme quelques heures plus tard lorsque Bellamy revient le visage défait et sans Octavia mais avec une inconnue. Je laisse ma ﬁlle adoptive pour m'approcher de lui aﬁn de savoir ce qu'il se passe mais aussi pour l'aider car sa peine est plus que visible sur son visage.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où est ta sœur ? J'interroge le brun.

Bellamy semble reprendre quelque peu ses esprits et a une sorte de sursaut avant de brusquement me serrer dans ses bras. Cette étreinte ressemble trop à celle que nous avons échangé il y a quelques heures à cette même place et même si l'envie de pleurer me serre la poitrine, je me retiens parce qu'il faut que je sois forte pour lui, pour mon meilleur ami, mon sauveur et la seule constante dans ma vie depuis notre atterrissage sur Terre.

Ce qui est bien avec les câlins, c'est que notre visage est invisible pour l'autre, malgré tout, je sens les larmes de Bellamy qui coulent sur son visage avant de s'écraser dans le creux de mon cou où il a niché sa tête. L 'étreinte dure probablement plus longtemps que la bienséance ne l'exige mais nous venons tous les deux de perdre le dernier membre de notre famille de sang, d'une personne que l'on aimait malgré ce qu'on pouvait leur reprocher.

C'est diﬃcile mais je réussis à me détacher de lui, juste assez pour voir son visage, à moitié camouﬂé par sa barbe que j'ai appris à aimer au ﬁl des jours, ses yeux sont gonﬂés et bouﬃs mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

-O... Octavia est morte, sanglote le jeune homme. Elle a été tuée par elle, m'apprend Bellamy en désignant l'inconnue qui est maintenue par la poigne ferme d'Écho.

Echo, je l'aurais presque oublié même si elle est une alliée précieuse et en quelque sorte une amie, elle est celle qui détient le cœur du beau brun qui continue de se soutenir en me tenant les avants bras.

-Qui est-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle est tombée dans les vapes après avoir planté un foutu couteau dans le ventre de ma sœur !

-Et Octavia, son corps ? Je demande, alors que j'ai envie de pleurer mon amie.

-C'est comme si l'anomalie l'avait aspiré, me répond Bellamy. C'est... Il y a longtemps que j'ai arrêté de chercher des réponses logiques à beaucoup de choses, ma ça... L 'anomalie dépasse tout ce que nous pouvons penser ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment mais je vais découvrir ce qui est arrivé à Octavia.

-Gabriel n'a pas su te répondre ? Je l'interroge.

Merde, j'ai l'impression de lui faire passer un interrogatoire mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de rester dans le flou. 400 personnes ont été réveillées de leur sommeil de cryo et nous ne pouvons pas nous installer dans la ville. La situation est provisoire mais nous allons vite devoir quitter cette ville maudite, meurtrie par deux cent ans de fausse croyance envers des Dieux qui n'étaient que des humains ayant défié les lois de la physique et de la biologie.

Même si Ryker est mort, il a donné assez d'information pour que Raven et Emori construisent notre propre champ de force, mais avant nous devons stabiliser l'état de Madi et maintenant, interroger l'inconnue, la meurtrière d'Octavia. Je n'ai peut-être pas été toujours d'accord avec la jeune femme, surtout dans sa période Blodreina et à la sortie du Bunker, mais elle restait une amie et une alliée. Finissant par complètement me détacher de Bellamy et ressentant un vide dans mon cœur, je me dirige vers l'inconnue qui n'est pas totalement consciente. Sur son visage, de drôle de symboles sont dessinés et ressemblent à ceux que Gabriel a dans le campement.

J'attrape son menton pour redresser son visage et pour lui faire face, mais lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, ce sont deux yeux bleus marins qui me font fassent, étrangement familiers. Ça me motive à observer plus finement ses traits et tout me semble familier en elle, autant de par son physique que par son air revêche qu'elle aborde, bien qu'elle soit épuisée. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais arborer un sourire ironique mais aujourd'hui la mort nous a frappé par deux fois et je suis épuisée. C'est pour cela que je lance à l'ancienne espionne d'Azgeda.

-Peux tu la mettre dans le palais, il doit bien y avoir des cellules, nous nous chargerons d'elle demain.

-Comme tu le souhaites, répond Echo. Comment va Madi ? Me questionne-t-elle après avoir fait trois pas.

-Elle se remet doucement, je rétorque. Elle a besoin de repos, comme nous tous, je réponds en souriant.

Je retourne auprès de ma fille et je serre doucement sa main, pour lui montrer ma présence et que c'est bien moi qui suis là. Mon cas de « possession » par Joséphine nous marquera sans doute pendant un moment, pourtant ce n'est pas cette expérience qui m'empêche de dormir même si je suis épuisée, tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. J'ai déjà fait des choses horribles, commis des génocides, mais rien ne me hante plus que le visage de ma mère, maquillée comme jamais et la lueur de fureur dans les yeux alors que j'ai baissé le levier afin de faire flotter les Prime. A chaque fois, ça se résume à moi avec un levier, et à chaque fois je le baisse. Joséphine avait raison, j'ai tué plus de personnes que je n'en ai sauvé, mais j'ai sauvé mon peuple, ceux dont j'avais la responsabilité. Ce n'est pas facile pour autant, ça ne l'est jamais.

Par ma faute, Anya est morte, Finn est mort, Charlotte, Lexa, Maya, Jasper, Shaw et la liste ne fait que de s'allonger. J'essaye de ne pas montrer à quel point cela m'affecte, que je me sens horrible, sentiment renforcé, en général, par la désapprobation collective. On m'a blâmé pour le Mont Weather, mais Bellamy l'a fait avec moi. Mais puisqu'il fallait que les 100 aient confiance en l'un de leur leader, j'ai pris et assumé l'entière responsabilité. Je sais que c'était mon choix, que Bellamy aurait endossé le rôle avec moi, mais il vaut mieux que les autres me détestent moi, et pas lui. Je n'arrive pas à visualiser un monde où tout le monde lui en veut. Il est le cœur et je suis la tête. Il agit avec ses sentiments et j'agis avec raison.

J'avais presque oublié jusqu'à ce qu'il me le rappelle lors de ma réanimation. Joséphine a failli gagné, j'allais abandonner mais en entendant la voix de Bellamy, il m'a donner une raison de me battre et dès que nous avons entendu la voix du jeune homme, Joséphine a su que c'était fini pour elle, je l'ai vu sur son visage avant de lui balancer la hache dans le visage.

J'en suis à ce niveau dans mes pensées, alors que je sens du mouvement à mes côtés. Je tourne la tête et je remarque qu'Indra et Raven ont quitté la pièce et que Gaïa s'est endormie à même le sol.

-Insomnie ? Je demande ironiquement.

-Comme toi visiblement. Cauchemars ?

-Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai même pas essayé, je lui réponds franchement. Je ne te l'ai pas dit tout à l'heure mais je suis désolée pour Octavia.

-Moi aussi, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi Hope l'a tué. O' n'a pas eu l'air étonnée de la voir.

-Hope ? Je demande, me redressant. Tu es certain ?

-Oui, un soucis ? Me demande le seul Blake encore en vie. De l'inquiétude marque ses traits fatigués et je m'en veux d'être en partie responsable de ça.

-C'est juste, elle ne te sembles pas familière ? Comme si tu l'as connaissais mais que tu ne sais pas d'où ?

-Où tu veux en venir ?

-Dioyza, elle voulait appeler sa fille « Hope » et les yeux de cette fille, ce sont les mêmes que ceux de Dioyza, j'en suis certaine. L'anomalie semble appartenir à un autre temps.

-Tu as raison, c'est comme si elle me montrait mon futur, tu sais les choses que tu redoutes ou que tu désires le plus.

Au mot futur, je tressaille légèrement. Comment ce dernier se dessine-t-il pour nous ? Encore une fois, nous sommes les intrus et nous foutons le bazar sur la planète où nous débarquons. Même si nous essayons de faire mieux, le nombre de morts laissé derrière nous est toujours trop élevé. Encore une fois, nous ne vivons pas, nous survivons et même si je le pensais en faisant ce discourt avant Praimfaya, je doute que nous méritions d'être en paix. Partout où nous allons, nous semons la mort et le chaos. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu que nous restions en cryogénisation pour le reste de notre vie.

Je ne peux pas penser ça, pas quand je tiens la main de Madi dans la mienne et que Bellamy est juste à mes côtés. Je me retiens de lui poser des questions sur son avenir parce que je suis effrayée de ne pas en faire partie. J'ai peur qu'il me dise qu'il va fonder une famille avec Echo et je me retrouverai seule avec Madi, qui un jour partira aussi. Si j'arrive à dépasser les 30 ans, ce qui n'est pas gagner, je me vois finir vieille, seule et probablement aigrie.

-Tu as un futur, c'est déjà ça de pris, je rétorque, un brin amère. Tu n'es pas avec Echo ? Je demande pour changer de sujet, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me questionne sur ce que j'ai vu.

-Elle monte la garde devant la cellule d'Hope, je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.

-Je vais bien, je le rassure. Et toi ?

-On fait aller, hein ? Demande Bellamy avec son sourire en coin, irrésistible. Je voulais aussi te dire que ta mort, elle a été très dure pour Madi, mais aussi pour moi. Je sais que depuis la cage, nous en avons discuté, mais tu es importante pour moi, tu l'as toujours été.

J'essaye de sourire, mais je n'arrive pas à empêcher les larmes couler le long de mes joues. La journée à été longue et difficile, je tente de me convaincre mais au fond, je sais que ce n'est pas ça. Je sais que c'est ce que vient de dire Bellamy. Bellamy, qui délicatement, passe ses pouces sur mes joues pour chasser les larmes. Je voudrais tellement l'embrasser à cette instant, pour lui montrer à quel point il compte pour moi, mais il est avec Echo et il hors de question que je joue la briseuse de couple, pas quand l'ambiance dans le groupe est bonne. Pas quand tout le monde a plus ou moins pardonné à tout le monde.

Pour Raven et Finn, je n'étais pas au courant, mais là, là je sais et je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est donc au prix d'un énorme effort que je m'écarte et que je me lève, prétextant ausculter Madi pour me mettre en mouvement. Je ne manque pas l'air blessé de l'homme que j'aime, mais je ne peux pas faire ça, mon cœur ne le supporterait pas.

-Toi aussi tu es important, j'arrive à sortir.

J'ai quand même dû m'assoupir, parce que je me réveille en sursaut, tenant toujours la main de ma Madi dans la mienne après avoir repris ma position près d'elle. Bellamy se réveille lui aussi en sursaut un peu plus loin dans la pièce, ce qui fait sourire l'ancienne commandante de Wonkru, qui est éveillée.

-Hey, tu vas bien ? Je lui demande.

-Oui, je me sens moins fatiguée, me répond-t-elle. Je suis contente de te retrouver Clarke, tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Toi aussi, je lui dis avant qu'elle ne se redresse sur son lit de camp pour m'enlacer et je suis heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau la prendre dans mes bras et ressentir tout l'amour et le respect qu'elle me porte et que je lui porte. J'aimerais rester ainsi plus longtemps, malheureusement, une prisonnière m'attend et je veux obtenir des réponses. C'est donc à regret que je me détache de Madi.

-J'ai quelque chose à faire avec Bellamy, mais Gaïa et Indra seront avec toi et Raven doit passer plus tard. J'espère ne pas en avoir pour longtemps, j'explique à Madi.

-Ne t'en fais pas, me répond Madi avec un léger sourire même si ses cernes persistent encore.

Je l'embrasse sur le front avant de me lever et Bellamy fait la même chose. Le trajet jusqu'au palais se fait en silence parce que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour calmer sa douleur d'avoir perdu sa sœur et que si je le questionne sur l'anomalie ou sur ce qui s'est passé pendant que je n'avais pas la tête à ça, sans mauvais jeu de mots, j'ai peur de la réponse. Devant la chambre qui sert de prison à Hope, je sens mon cœur qui se serre parce que grâce aux souvenirs de Joséphine, je sais que c'est ici même que Bellamy a été retenu prisonnier lorsqu'il a démasqué la supercherie.

Nous entre ouvrons la porte pour entrer et Echo se tient immobile, surveillant la prisonnière. Je m'attends presque à ce qu'elle et Bellamy s'embrassent ou se montrent une marque d'affection, mais mis à part une œillade, je ne remarque rien. Même, Echo semble ignorer l'homme. Bellamy ne paraît pas plus affecté que cela par le comportement de sa petite amie, et bien qu'il ait besoin de faire le deuil de sa sœur, je suis surprise qu'il ne cherche pas de réconfort auprès de sa compagne depuis trois ans, a quelque 126 ans près. Je suis surprise mais je ne m'en plains pas. Je ne sais pas si je l'aurais supporter, si mon cœur, déjà en morceau aurait eu la force de continuer de battre.

-Clarke, me salue l'ancienne espionne. Justement, elle te demandait. Je vais me reposer, si vous avez besoin de moi, je ne serais pas très loin, s'éclipse Echo et je la regarde partir, surprise qu'elle ne reste pas pour l'interrogatoire.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Je demande à la jeune femme assise en tailleur en plein milieu de la pièce.

-Je suis désolée pour Octavia, je ne voulais pas le faire, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, il m'a forcé, dit-elle en s'adressant à Bellamy, ignorant au passage, ma question.

-Qui es tu ? L'interroge à son tour Bellamy.

-Vous savez qui je suis et même si je suis désolée que nous nous rencontrions de cette façon, j'attends ce moment depuis une éternité.

-Que veux tu dire ? Je la questionne, m'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

Aucune trace de mensonge ou de malice n'apparaît sur ses traits lisses. Elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête, ce qui me désarçonne légèrement. Comment peut-être nous connaître ? Comment peut-elle savoir qui nous sommes alors qu'elle n'était pas encore née la dernière fois que nous avons vu sa mère ? Et surtout, qu'est ce que Diyoza a bien pu lui dire à notre sujet ? Pour bien des raisons, nous pourrons être considérés comme des criminels de guerre, surtout moi en fait.

-Clarke et Bellamy, les leaders de leur peuple. Celui qui est prêt à sacrifier 283 vies pour une seule, répond-t-elle en faisant écho à la première fois que j'ai revu Bellamy après 6 ans de séparation, lorsque j'avais un collier qui envoyait des impulsions électrique à celui qui le portait. C'est Diyoza qui ordonnait que McCreary me les envoie.

-Comment es tu au courant de ça ? Lui demande Bellamy, furieux.

-Elle me l'a raconté, ma mère me l'a raconté. Je connais toute les histoires vous concernant vous et Octavia. Elle me les racontait, pendant qu'il me les montrait.

-Qui est ce il ? Je l'interroge alors que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le mentionne.

-Lui. L'anomalie. J'ai vu votre passé grâce à ma mère mais je connais votre futur grâce à lui.

-Soit plus précise. Pourquoi avoir tué Octavia ?

-Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais le faire, c'était le prix à payer et elle comprenait. Mais elle n'est pas morte, elle est seulement retournée avec lui pour l'éternité. Ce qui est long quand on y réfléchi, dit Hope pensivement.

-Qui es tu à la fin ? s'emporte Bellamy. Comment je peux récupérer ma sœur ? Répond !

-Tu sais qui je suis, Hope. Ma mère dit que c'est Marcus qui lui a inspiré ce prénom, je suis navrée de sa perte. Et tu ne peux pas récupérer Octavia, elle lui avait demandé la rédemption et elle l'a obtenu, grâce à ton pardon maintenant, elle doit l'aider.

-L'aider à quoi ?

-Il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Mais vous irez bien, votre futur n'est pas aussi tranquille que vous l'espérez mais il est beau. D'ailleurs, est ce que tu lui as dit ? Demande Hope en s'adressant à Bellamy.

-Dire quoi ? Je l'interroge, méfiante et curieuse.

Hope est un drôle de personnage, un brin lunaire mais à la fois les pieds sur Terre. Elle ressemble à une guerrière mais parle comme un sage qui a vécu des centaines d'années. Même Russell ne paraît pas aussi sage.

Russell qui sera jugé par son peuple pour les crimes qu'il a commis. Nous autres les terriens, nous serions bien chargés de son exécution pour meurtre mais nous avons tous déjà tué quelqu'un alors, nous ne sommes pas les mieux placés pour avoir le rôle de jury, ce n'est pas le cas des habitants de Sanctum qui ont été rejoint par les enfants de Gabriel. Il ne reste qu'un seul Prime en vie, en dépit de Russell, et c'est Gabriel. Ce dernier entend finir sa vie en faisant le bien et ne plus jamais revenir, s'infligeant une Impulsion électromagnétique afin de détruire sa puce à la fin de sa vie.

-Tu ne lui as pas dit ? s'étonne la jeune femme. Et est ce que tu l'as dit à Echo ? Oui, tu lui as dit à elle, mais pas à Clarke ? Pourquoi ?

-Ça ne te regardes pas, lui rétorque Bellamy.

-C'est vrai mais il faut que tu lui dise. Si il t'a montré ces images, c'est pour que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu arrêtes de te voiler la face. Dis lui ou je le ferais.

-Me dire quoi ? Je m'emporte.

-Sais tu qu'il y a une personne qui a pleuré toute la journée suite à ta « mort » ? Sais tu que cette personne était prête à mettre Sanctum à feu et à sang avant de se rétracter ? Sais tu que c'est cette personne qui a pris sur elle pour l'annoncer à Madi ? Sais tu que c'est elle qui a découvert la supercherie en premier, avant même que ta mère ne le fasse ? Sais tu que c'est la personne qui est à tes côtés depuis le premier jour ? Sais tu ce qu'il a ressenti en te voyant avec ce médecin ? Ou que tu l'abandonnes pour Lexa à Polis ? Je sais tout de vos vies, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Je demande, me tournant vers Bellamy qui regarde le sol. Bellamy, qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire ? Je l'interroge, la voix chevrotante.

Bellamy évite mon regard pendant que je me détourne de Hope pour m'avancer vers lui, j'ai peur d'espérer, j'ai peur de ce que Hope peut m'apprendre au sujet du jeune homme. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai besoin que Bellamy soit honnête avec moi parce que c'est comme ça que nous fonctionnons.

-Clarke, je suis désolé, me dit simplement Bellamy d'une petite voix, des sanglots sont perceptibles. Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches, je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligée. Madi est ta priorité et tu viens de perdre Abby.

-C'est toi ? Tout ce qu'elle vient de dire sur cette personne, c'est toi ? Je sais que c'est toi. Dis moi ce que l'anomalie t'a montré.

-Je… je ne peux pas, tu vas m'en vouloir et je ne peux pas te perdre à nouveau.

-Tu ne me perdras pas, je lui promets. Je serais toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive.

-Tu dis ça…. Mais tu voudras me détester pour avoir pensé ça. Pour t'avoir imaginé de cette façon.

-De quelle façon ? Je lui demande, le cœur battant.

-Je… Je nous ai vu, probablement dans quelques années, toi le ventre arrondi, moi te le caressant et Madi en jeune adulte.

Mon cœur manque un battement avant de se mettre à battre frénétiquement dans ma cage thoracique. Les petits morceaux de mon cœur se recollent brusquement pour adopter un tempo effréné.

-Tu t'en veux parce que tu nous as vu ensemble, en tant que couple attendant un enfant ? Tu t'en veux parce que tu nous as vu trouver assez de stabilité et de paix afin que nous envisagions de fonder une famille ? Je lui demande, incrédule. Mais pourquoi Diable est ce que tu t'en veux ?

-Parce que tu ne me vois pas de cette façon et je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis comme Finn, je ne suis pas comme lui, d'accord, c'est fini avec Echo, ça l'était déjà avant tout ça, alors ne t'en veux pas.

-Je ne te vois pas de cette façon ? Je demande en ne retenant pas un rire nerveux. Si tu savais comment je te vois, Bellamy, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi avant Praimfaya, probablement avant la Cité des Lumières, mais c'est quand tu as insisté pour que je mette mon nom sur la liste que j'ai su.

-Mais tu ne me l'as jamais dit ! Me reproche le jeune homme.

-Ce n'était pas le bon moment, nous devions sauver notre peuple et puis, quand tu es redescendu, tu étais avec Echo, je n'avais pas le droit de bouleverser ta vie de cette façon.

-Vous voyez, l'anomalie n'est pas mauvaise, intervient Hope. Seulement, il a besoin d'Octavia.

-Il est un peu tôt pour nous dire cela, je lui dis alors Bellamy se tend en face de moi.

-Dites, je sais que je gâche votre moment romantique, mais où est Jordan ? Je dois vraiment l'aider ! C'est urgent ! S'exclame Hope, soudain plus inquiète.

-Il l'aide les habitants, lui dit Bellamy.

-Oh non ! Et si j'arrivais trop tard ? Il faut que je l'aide, je ne peux pas vous expliquer, cela prendrait trop de temps, mais il est en danger mais je suis capable de l'aider ! Libérez moi et je le sauverai !

-D'abord dis nous quel danger il court.

-Abby a fournit six doses de Nightblood or Russell n'en a utilisé que 5 puisqu'Abby a servi de sixième hôte. Certaines personnes se sont procurées d'une puce et vont l'implanter à Jordan qui est toujours plus ou moins sous l'emprise de la toxine. Il faut l'en empêcher parce que sinon, il va rejeter la puce et mourir.

Je ne sais pas si nous pouvons lui faire confiance mais je la crois et c'est pour cette raison que je la libère et que Bellamy et moi, l'accompagnons pour trouver le fils d'Harper et de Monty. Derrière l'inquiétude de Hope, se cache autre chose et pendant un bref instant, je me dis que ce serait drôle de voir la fille de deux meurtrier de masse et de criminels de guerre, amoureuse du fils de deux pacifiques. On ne choisit pas ses parents comme on dit et j'avais l'impression que l'idée de devenir mère avait changé Diyoza.

-Vous aurez votre moment tranquille et vous aurez ce que Bellamy a vu mais en attendant, faisons ce que vous faites tous les jours, sauvons votre peuple, nous dit Hope.

Finalement, Diyoza a bien choisit le prénom de sa fille et maintenant nous faisons ce qu'il faut, nous faisons mieux. Et après ? Après, viens l'espoir d'une vie un peu plus tranquille et un peu plus heureuse. Après vient le moment de vivre tout simplement. J'en connais une qui sera heureuse de son rôle de grande sœur même si une ne pourra jamais exercer son rôle de tante, la seule des 100. La seule qui était susceptible de devenir tata. Et même si j'ignore si dans des années, ce sera une fille ou non, si c'est une petite fille, il y aura toujours une petite Octavia Blake quelque part.

* * *

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'espère que les scénaristes vont accorder la paix aux 100 dans la saison 7 et nous donner du Bellarke, parce que ça devient de plus en plus évident ! **

**Amicalement,**

**Gwen who.**

**16/08/2019**


End file.
